Sabriel Week Day Eight: Sugar
by HisGuardianAngel
Summary: Last day of Sabriel Week *cries* Sam and Gabriel have shameless fluffy fun baking a cake and enjoying being a married couple. Implied Destiel if you squint really hard. Kinda goes hand in hand with my other Sabriel week prompts, but you don't need to read those to get this, I promise.


Sam Winchester had been married to the Archangel Gabriel for going on three years, but no matter how long they were together, the angel always seemed to surprise him. Although they still hunted with Dean and Castiel, the couple had their own house out in Chicago, Illinois. Of course, this made hunting with their brothers a little difficult, who lived eight hours away in Lawrence, Kansas, so both couples were hardly ever home. However, it was on the rare occasions such as these where both pairs were relaxing in their respective houses that made Gabriel happiest, and therefore, the most mischievous. He climbed into his hunters lap one sunny Saturday morning and leaned up, gently capturing the taller mans lips and giving him his best puppy eyes. Sam kissed the top of his head and caressed the side of his face.

"What do you want, Gabe?" Gabriel batted his eyelashes up at his husband.

"What ever do you mean?" Sam grinned and leaned down and rubbed their noses together, resting his forehead against his loves.

"C'mon, Gabey-baby, we've been married long enough for me to know what that look means. Spill." This seemed to make Gabriel even happier and he nuzzled into Sam's neck.

"Bake with me." Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Bake?" Gabriel nodded eagerly.

"I want sugar. C'mon!" He said happily, jumping off his lap and tugging at his hand as if he were a child.

"You always want sugar, Gabs." Sam chuckled, getting up and allowing Gabriel to lead him to their large kitchen. The trickster grabbed an apron that he'd recently bought especially for occasions like this and held it out for his husband to take. Sam was reluctant but one bat of Gabriel's eyelashes was all it took for him to put it on. Ever since they'd gotten married, Sam took his vow to do whatever it took to make Gabriel happy quite literally, and was never able to deny his archangel things he wanted. Sam got out a bag of flour and measuring cups while Gabriel went to the fridge and got a carton of eggs and cream of tarter. They pulled out teaspoons, vanilla extract, and Gabriel's personal favorite, sugar, and then got out the large pink mixer that Castiel had given Gabriel for his last birthday. Sam smiled lovingly down at the smaller man.

"What we making, baby?" Gabriel smirked, knowing his answer was going to be cheesy.

"Angel food cake." Sam burst into laughter and kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"You're so cute." Gabriel looked down at the floor sheepishly while he poured one cup of self-rising flour into the mixer.

"Am not." Sam loved it when his angel pouted, reaching up and grabbing a handful of his ass. Gabriel squealed and jerked the flour bag, causing it too coat the wall in front of him.

"Sammy!" Gabriel squealed, his tone full of accusation but unable to hide the shit-faced grin spreading across his cheeks.

"What can I say? You're hungry for cake and I'm hungry for some of this sweet little ass." Sam said seductively, sliding one of his hands into Gabriel's pants and palming his dick threw his candy cane striped thong. Gabriel shuddered and slapped Sam's hand away.

"Go wash your hands, Samchop, you aren't baking with me if you have porn hands." Sam's mouth fell open at the rejection.

"You love cake more than you love me…" he mock cried with his face in his hands. He peeked threw this fingers to see if his little play sobbing was having any effect. Gabriel put one hand on his hip and pulled Sam in by his hair with the other.

"How could I possibly have sexy times with you without the angel food cake…you have to have _something _to eat off of me." Sam's face immediately brightened and he practically ran to the sink to wash his hands. Gabriel beamed.

"That's my good little hunter." His tone was condescending, yet lust filled and it made Sam shiver. He happily grabbed ¼ teaspoon of salt after cleansing his hands and dumped it into the mixer and grabbed the cream of tarter while Gabriel made work of getting the yolk out of 12 eggs. He dumped the egg whites in and Sam added the 1 teaspoon of cream of tarter and 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract. The mixture in the bowl looked absolutely horrid to Sam, but Sam had never baked before and all this domestic stuff was new to him. He watched curiously as Gabriel added 1 ¼ cup of sugar into the mixer and turned it on, the disgusting looking concoction blending into a sort of brown goop. Gabriel went and got a spatula, dipping it in the batter and winking at Sam.

"Open wide Sammy-Bear." Sam didn't have much more time to think before Gabriel was shoving it in his mouth, the sweet taste of cake batter taking over his taste buds.

"Oh god, Gabriel…that's delicious." The way Gabriel's topaz eyes lit up at his words made the entire baking experience worth it to Sam and he kissed his angel's nose.

"You're great at this, you know." Gabriel almost shyly looked downward and then looked up at Sam from under his eyelashes.

"I love you." Sam took Gabriel's hand and then kissed his wedding band.

"I love you too. Always have." Gabriel giggled.

"Even when I killed Dean all those times?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh I wanted to kill you then, but I didn't, because no matter what I still loved your sorry ass…though I don't know why." He teased, earning a pout from the shorter man. Sam laughed and softly captured his lips. Gabriel pulled away with a content sigh and swiveled his hips as he went to pour the batter into a pan and stick it in the oven, pooching his pert little ass out as he bent over to lay it on the middle oven rack. A low growl erupted from Sam's chest.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, you are so asking for it." Gabriel wiggled it in the air as the closed the oven door and set the timer.

"Whatcha mean Sammy…ooh!" He shrieked as Sam smacked him on the ass without warning. Gabriel grabbed a can of powdered sugar he'd planned on sprinkling the cake with and instead sprinkled Sam's hair with it for revenge.

"There, looks exactly like your hair did out in the Madrid snow the night you proposed." Sam narrowed his eyes at his lover.

"I'm going to get you, baby." Gabriel's eyebrows rose but before he could ask what his husband meant Sam had begun to chase him. Gabriel could have easily poofed somewhere, but what was the fun in that? He wanted Sam to catch him.

"Oh no husband, please don't catch me!" Gabriel said in a girly voice, purposely tripping over his own feet so that Sam would wrap his strong arms around him and catch him mid-fall. Sam grabbed him right before his face hit their hardwood living room floor and pulled him up against him.

"What am I going to do with you?" Gabriel wiggled in his arms so that he was now facing him.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me." Sam chuckled gently and kissed lightly along his neck.

"Of course, my angel." Gabriel smiled and wiped so of the powdered sugar from his husbands hair, licking it off of his finger.

"You're positively scrumptious, Samsquatch." Sam's hazel eyes darkened.

"Why don't you come find out just how good other parts of me taste?" Gabriel turned pink and grinned up at him, his eyes wondering down his sculpted body.

"The cake…" Sam put his finger against Gabriel's lips.

"Forget the cake Gabe, there is something much sweeter awaiting you right here." Sam whispered hotly, taking his angels hand and pressing it against the erection in his pants. Gabriel let out a feminine squeal and looked lustfully up at his hunter.

"Oh sugar!"


End file.
